Sweet dreams
by Lena Jilian
Summary: Après une nuit blanche et un long combat, Ladybug s'endort debout. Malgré ses dires, elle n'est plus en mesure de se servir de son yoyo. Chat Noir propose alors de la ramener chez elle. Alors qu'elle est endormie, Ladybug retrouve son apparence habituelle sous les yeux de Chat... [Première fiction sur ce fandom, j'espère que vous aimerez]
1. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

Il était tard. Vraiment très tard, et après un combat éprouvant, Ladybug était épuisée.  
Elle avait veillé toute la nuit pour tenter de comprendre la leçon de maths qu'elle avait manqué en vu du devoir d'aujourd'hui. Mais alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir se reposer un peu après les cours, un nouveau champion maléfique avait fait son apparition et avait mené la vie dure à Chat Noir et à elle.

Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, elle dormait debout après plus de trente-six heure sans se reposer.  
Piquant du nez sans s'en rendre compte, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bras de son co-équipier de toujours qui semblait inquiet.

« **Tu vas bien, ma Lady ?** » s'enquit le chat, inquiet.  
« **Oui oui, merci.** » répondit-elle en se relevant, « **Juste un petit coup de fatigue.** » expliqua-t-elle en souriant avant de dégainer son yoyo magique, prête à partir.

Tiens... Quand était-elle montée sur le toit de cet immeuble ?

Fixant un instant le sol plusieurs mètres en dessous d'elle, sa vision se troubla quelques instants et elle vacilla avant de se reprendre. Elle était vraiment fatiguée.

« **Bon, eh bien... J'y vais, mon miraculous clignote. A la prochaine, chaton.** » bredouilla-t-elle en lançant son yoyo.

Mais avant qu'elle ne s'élance, ses paupières déjà lourdes se fermèrent un instant et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'écroula sur l'arrête du toit, dans un équilibre instable maintenu par la gouttière, rattrapé de justesse par son compagnon.

Chat noir n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Ladybug dans un tel état. Non, pas la première en fait. Par deux fois il l'avait soupçonnée de s'être battue en sachant qu'elle était malade ou en tous cas, pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas de fièvre, elle semblait juste épuisée.  
Amenée un peu plus en sécurité, un bruit léger retentit et un nouveau point s'effaça de ses boucles d'oreilles. A ce train-là, elle allait retrouver son apparence ici et même ainsi, elle n'aurait certainement pas la force de rentrer chez elle.

Secouant doucement l'épaule de la demoiselle, il lui demanda où elle habitait, histoire de la ramener saine et sauve chez elle.

« **12... rue Gotlib...** » murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
« **12 rue Gotlib ?** » répéta-t-il, « **Mais... C'est l'adresse de Mari...** »

Il se tut, stupéfait, et regarda la coccinelle plus attentivement. Soit il s'agissait d'une coïncidence, soit, il venait de percer à jour l'identité secrète de la demoiselle.  
Mais il réfléchirait à cela plus tard, pour le moment, il devait simplement la ramener à cette adresse. Attrapant la rouge à pois, il l'installa sur son dos et sauta de toits en toits à travers Paris pour arriver à destination quelques minutes plus tard.

Sur la terrasse de la boulangerie, il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. La brune semblait être à demi-consciente et même si cette vision lui plaisait, sa propre bague le ramena bien vite à la réalité.

Lui non plus n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas certain de pouvoir rentrer chez lui sous cette forme. Heureusement pour lui, la fenêtre était ouverte et il entra sans difficultés dans la chambre de la demoiselle.

En voyant le lit vide, le doute planant sur l'identité de sa co-équipière s'accru encore. Il la déposa délicatement dans les draps blancs et avant même qu'il ait le temps de la recouvrir, le costume rouge à tâches noires de Ladybug s'effaça petit à petit, jusqu'à finalement dévoiler le visage sans défense de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
Ses doutes avaient été de courte durée finalement. C'était bien elle qui se cachait sous le masque de LadyBug. A la fois stupéfait et rassuré, il hésitait quant à la suite. Devrait-il lui dire qu'il l'avait percé à jour la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient ?

S'attardant quelques instants à son chevet, il l'observa attentivement, détaillant son visage, envouté par ce dernier, comprenant également son attirance inavouable pour sa camarade alors qu'il avait clairement déclaré ses sentiments à sa buguinette.

Il était plus que temps de repartir, il lui restait moins d'une minute. Pourtant, il était comme hypnotisé par ce visage innocent et sans défense qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.  
Replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille portant sa boucle redevenue noire, il lui murmura quelques mots avant de voir la petite kwami rose sur l'oreiller, profondément endormie également.

« **Fais de beaux rêves, princesse.** »

Il était temps, malheureusement. Il aurait beaucoup aimé rester encore un peu, mais s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait se retransformer avant d'être chez lui. Mais alors qu'il pensait encore au chemin le plus rapide pour rentrer, quelque chose le surprit.  
Se retournant pour jeter un œil à ce qui le retenait, il fut surprit de voir la demoiselle à demi éveillée, un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas sur le visage, comme si elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Elle l'avait attrapé par la patte pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. C'était étrange de sa part, mais il ne s'opposa pas à elle lorsqu'elle le tira faiblement vers elle, le forçant à s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle était irrésistible.

Marinette s'était rapidement empourprée lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé ainsi dans son propre lit et elle semblait presque regretter son geste. Mais Chat Noir la trouvait encore plus adorable et bien qu'il ne dise rien, il avait été ravi qu'elle l'ait retenu. Ça le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle tienne à lui.

« **Marinette ?** » hasarda l'animal.  
« **Désolée, j'aurai pas dû te retenir.** » s'excusa-t-elle, « **Tu vas bientôt te retransformer, toi aussi. Désolée de te faire pendre ton temps.** »  
« **T'inquiètes pas. Pour tout te dire, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de te montrer qui je suis vraiment.** »

La brune semblait un peu étonnée par cet aveu. D'ailleurs, elle avait presque l'impression qu'il la connaissait : il n'était pas plus étonné que ça devant son identité secrète.

« **Alors... Tu n'es pas déçu de savoir que Ladybug c'est moi ?** »  
« **Non. J'en suis même plutôt agréablement surprit.** » expliqua-t-il, « **Pour tout te dire, j'étais assez embêté car tu sais que j'aime ta version Ladybug, mais... depuis quelques mois, j'étais partagé car j'ai appris à te connaître toi et j'étais un peu perdu.** »

Marinette n'était pas certaine de comprendre. Est-ce qu'il était entrain de dire que dans la vie de tous les jours, son alter-égo était amoureux d'elle ? Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la fille la plus banale du coin ?

« **Chat...** » marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard, se mordant la lèvre, « **C'est étrange. Mais... j'ai le même souci.** »

Perplexe, le jeune homme vêtu de cuir lui demanda plus d'explications, à la fois angoissé et curieux.

« **Il y a... un garçon. On est dans la même classe depuis plusieurs années maintenant et pour tout t'avouer, la première fois que je lui ai parlé, j'ai cru qu'il était de mèche avec Chloé, une peste. Pourtant, c'est un jour de pluie que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui, alors qu'il venait juste de s'excuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'était ainsi, alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Je t'ai connu à peu près au même moment. Au début, j'avais un peu de mal à t'apprécier, mais au fil du temps... Je dois avouer qu'on est devenu très complices. Peut-être un peu trop. Parce que maintenant, je ne sais plus tout à fait ce que je ressens pour toi ou pour lui.** » avoua-t-elle timidement.

Même si elle faisait l'éloge d'un autre, elle venait clairement de dire qu'elle l'aimait lui aussi.

« **Je comprend parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Je commence aussi à comprendre pourquoi tu avais peur de me dire qui tu étais réellement.** » déclara-t-il en entendant un coussinet disparaître de sa bague.

Un petit rire. Même épuisée, elle était jolie lorsqu'elle riait.

« **En faite, si j'ai du mal à choisir c'est parce que je trouve que vous avez des points communs tous les deux.** »

Curieux, le matou l'écouta. Lorsqu'elle parlait de son rival et de lui-même, elle semblait vraiment sincère et bien qu'il soit heureux de connaître ses véritables sentiments, entendre qu'il avait un concurrent si semblable le faisait douter, l'enfonçait dans l'anxiété.  
Selon elle, ils étaient tous deux très vifs d'esprit, courageux et espiègles. Et bien d'autres choses encore. Elle avait également avoué que même si ce garçon semblait tout à fait normal malgré ses origines, Marinette, à force de le côtoyé, avait découvert son côté joueur mais sérieux lorsque la situation l'exigeait, travailleur mais appréciant les plaisirs simples d'une soirée entre amis ou encore sa façon de l'encourager lorsqu'elle avait un coup de cafard et qu'Alya n'était pas là.  
Pourtant, elle avait toujours été incapable de lui parler aussi facilement qu'à Chat Noir, trop intimidée. Elle n'arrivait jamais à aligner plus de deux syllabes correctement et il devait la prendre pour une demeurée.

« **Franchement, je ne vois pas du tout de qui il peut s'agir.** » confessa le blond.  
« **Il s'appelle Adrien. Adrien Agreste.** » murmura timidement la demoiselle, incertaine de la réaction de son compagnon.

Ce dernier la regarda avec des yeux ronds, surprit, alors que le dernier coussinet de sa bague s'effaçait, avant de se mettre à rire lorsque sa combinaison commença à disparaître.  
Marinette ne comprenait pas sa réaction, et elle ne voyait pas son expression puisqu'il cachait ses yeux avec son bras, toujours hilare. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire tout ça, elle avait dû lui faire de la peine, idiote qu'elle était. Décidément, mettre les pieds dans le plat était sa spécialité.

« **Dis-moi, princesse, tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ?** » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, dévoilant son visage.

Un lourd silence s'installa. C'était lui. Adrien. Juste devant ses yeux. Avec elle, dans son lit.  
Rapidement, son visage prit une vive couleur, rivalisant avec celle des cheveux de Nathanaël.

« **A...A... Adrien... ?!** » bredouilla-t-elle, rouge pivoine.  
« **Etrange coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?** » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Coïncidence ou pas, l'alter-égo de Ladybug était en train de paniquer. Totalement. Et ça n'avait pas échappé à son camarade.

« **Marinette... arrêtes de paniquer, c'est un peu tard maintenant.** » murmura-t-il en tentant de la rassurer tandis qu'il posait son kwami sombre à côté de la rose à pois.  
« **Dé...désolée, c'est plus fort que moi.** » articula-t-elle difficilement.

S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen d'arranger les choses, ça allait vite se compliquer entre eux. Finalement, il opta pour la solution la plus simple et la plus rapide à son goût.  
Enlaçant la demoiselle, il lui demanda doucement de se calmer car il souhaitait continuer à parler avec elle comme ils le faisaient quelques instants auparavant.

« **Maintenant que tu m'as tout dit et que tu connais mes sentiments, tu devrais arrêter de paniquer, non ?** »  
« **C'est plus compliqué à faire qu'à dire... enfin à dire qu'à faire, enfin...** »  
« **J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas.** » murmura-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
« **A-Adrien...** »  
« **Détend-toi.** »  
« **Pas moyen.** »  
« **Fais un effort ?** »

Il était resté tranquille, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait pu penser. Plus qu'elle. Pourtant... Elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait bien là, dans ses bras. Cette chaleur qu'elle connaissait à travers Chat Noir, elle la retrouvait dans les bras du mannequin.

« **Marinette, tu dors ?** » demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard, sentant la demoiselle moins crispée.

Elle remua doucement la tête, négativement. Elle ne dormait pas, mais elle n'était plus tout à fait réveillée non plus. Adrien sourit, après tout, même si elle s'était reposée un peu le temps qu'il la ramène, elle n'en restait pas moins épuisée pour une raison qui lui était inconnue d'ailleurs.

« **Je crois que je vais devoir rester ici jusqu'à demain matin. Plagg est complètement épuisé et je n'ai rien à manger pour lui.** » expliqua-t-il, un peu embarrassé.  
« **Ma mère sait que je révise beaucoup en ce moment...** » murmura-t-elle à demi-consciente, « **Si elle te vois je lui dirais que tu es passé tard pour m'aider... à comprendre la dernière leçon de physique. C'est ce que... j'avais prévu de réviser ce week-end.** »  
« **Je t'aiderai si tu veux, comme ça, ce ne sera pas vraiment un mensonge.** »  
« **D'accor...** »

C'était terminé, Marinette avait succombé au sommeil et aux bras d'Adrien tandis qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était finalement passé ce soir-là. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il découvrirait que Ladybug et celle qui lui plaisait en classe n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne et qu'en plus elle l'aimait, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Surtout en connaissant l'héroïne et sa manie de le repousser.  
Embrassant l'endormie sur le front, il se laissa aller et s'endormit à son tour, à la fois fatigué et sur un petit nuage.

 _~Fin~_


	2. Epilogue

Doucement, Marinette émergea du monde des rêves. Ouvrant péniblement un œil, elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle était arrivée dans sa chambre. De mémoire, elle avait combattu un akuma avec Chat noir…. Chat noir…. Oui, il l'avait ramené chez elle parce qu'elle ne tenait plus debout. Et ensuite ils avaient parlé et… Adrien. Chat Noir était l'alter égo d'Adrien…

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant… tout lui revenait en mémoire. Elle s'était même retrouvée dans ses bras et il lui avait dit qu'il tenait à elle, qu'elle avait commencé à éclipsé Ladybug de sa tête. Qu'il aimait ses deux facettes. Et elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Mais… n'avait-elle pas rêvé ? C'était tellement… trop beau pour être vrai. Mais le fil de sa pensée fut interrompu lorsqu'elle senti quelque chose bouger contre elle.

Alors qu'elle se retournait, son regard rencontra des yeux vert émeraude qu'elle connaissait bien. Sur lesquels elle avait fantasmé à plusieurs reprises. Les yeux d'Adrien.

La panique la gagna, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et c'est complètement paniquée qu'elle allait crier, mais le blond plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la demoiselle pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre bruit.

« **Salut ma Lady.** » murmura-t-il en souriant, « **Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi.** »

Essayant de se calmer malgré la promiscuité, elle se libéra de cette main dont elle avait pourtant rêvé à de nombreuses reprises.

« **A-A-A-Adrien, mais qu'est-ce que… ?!** »

Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, sans compter ses joues qui commençaient à chauffer sérieusement au fur et à mesure que le rouge teintait sa peau diaphane.

« **Plagg était complètement épuisé, j'ai pas pu rentrer, désolé.** » sourit-il, un peu gêné tout de même en se rendant compte qu'il avait dormit dans le lit d'une fille. Celui de Marinette qui plus est.

En parlant des kwamis, tous deux relevèrent la tête, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient épiés et que visiblement ça les amusaient.

« **Depuis le temps qu'Adrien me parle de toi, j'espère pouvoir enfin manger mon fromage tranquillement !** » s'exclama le kwami noir.

Ce dernier s'était lui aussi mit à rougir devant cette révélation, évitant le regard interrogateur et amusé de la demoiselle. Mais cette dernière se ravisa lorsque sa propre compagne, Tikki, fit une déclaration similaire.

« **Au lieu de raconter ça, pourquoi tu n'irais pas chercher quelques cookies pour vous deux ? Vous devez être affamés après le combat d'hier.** » proposa la brune.

« **Avec plaisir !** » s'écria la rose.

« **Hum, vous n'auriez pas plutôt un bon morceau de camembert ?** » demanda celui aux allures de chats avant d'être entraîné par son homologue féminin.

Un peu étonné, le blond lui expliqua le régime un peu particulier de son compagnon, qu'il subissait depuis plusieurs années déjà et auquel il ne faisait plus attention. Enfin quand l'odeur restait dans la limite de la tolérance.

Ils parlèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix fluette de Sabine Dupain Cheng résonne dans les escaliers.

« **Marinette, Adrien, vous vous levez ? Il est déjà très tard !** » s'écria-t-elle.

Tous deux se regardèrent, surpris par les paroles de la boulangère et se mirent à rougir furieusement en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient été surpris.

A son retour du garde manger spécial petit compagnon, Tikki leur expliqua avoir entendu la conversation nocturne qu'ils avaient eu et qu'elle s'était arrangé pour disposer quelques cahier sur le lit avant que la mère de Marinette n'ouvre la porte de la chambre.

« **Exceptionnellement, je suis d'accord pour vous couvrir, mais il ne faut pas que ça devienne une habitude.** » déclara la petite bête joviale.

S'étirant, les deux adolescents se levèrent difficilement. La nuit avait été courte malgré tout. Avant de descendre, tous deux se mirent d'accord sur leur alibi : révision d'un cours de physique, puis le blond suivit l'asiatique à l'étage d'en dessous où les attendaient déjà un assortiment de pâtisseries.

Observant sa mère, Marinette la trouvait bien souriante ce matin. Mais elle était heureuse de ne pas entendre la moindre réflexion, au contraire, elle avait très bien prit l'excuse des révisions, même si la plus jeune soupçonnait sa mère de simplement jouer le jeu. Elle était trop souriante ce matin.

Le téléphone d'Adrien sonna. Il devait être près de midi. S'éloignant vers la fenêtre, c'était Nathalie, visiblement paniquée. Elle l'avait cherché toute la matinée, l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises sans parvenir à le joindre. Elle s'était inquiétée. Heureusement, en cette semaine de Fashion week, Gabriel Agreste se trouvait à New York et devait se rendre directement à Tokyo sans revenir en France.

« **Tout va bien Nathalie, j'étais chez une amie pour réviser les cours.** » expliqua-t-il en essayant de calmer la jeune femme paniqué au bout du fil, « **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais là pour la séance photo. Oui, à 18h. Très bien, à tout à l'heure.** »

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à parler de nombreuses choses, mais surtout du fait qu'ils ne se soient jamais rendu compte de leur identité secrète alors qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les jours. Puis Marinette souleva un problème auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Adrien Agreste était célèbre, si les médias apprenaient qu'il avait une petite amie, tout se compliquerait et son propre père serait capable de lui interdire de revoir la demoiselle. Sans compter sur cette peste de Chloé qui rapporterai tout ce qu'elle peut pour avoir quelques instants de gloire.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de garder leurs distances en publique, de faire comme si de rien était, et de profiter des moments où ils étaient seuls ou lorsqu'ils revêtaient leur costumes. Seuls Alya et Nino seraient mis au courant de l'avancement de leur relation.

Chacun apprit également à connaître le kwami de l'autre. Ses petites spécificités, son régime alimentaire, ce qui en faisait un bon ami. Les deux petits êtres n'avaient d'ailleurs pas l'habitude de tant d'éloges et s'étaient même retrouvés gênés.

Il était un peu plus de 16h15 lorsqu'Adrien s'en alla. Il devait rentrer pour se préparer au shooting qui avait lieu un peu plus tard. Finalement, ils n'avaient absolument rien révisés et n'avaient fait que parler, parler et encore parler. Marinette était fière, elle était parvenue à maîtriser sa voix tout au long de la journée, et ça n'avait pas échappé à celui qui avait partagé son temps avec elle.

Sur le palier, la brune entendit sa mère l'appeler. Il était temps de se séparer. C'était intimidant comme situation. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment se comporter, c'était étrange. Nouveau. Dérangeant. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se quitter, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils se reverraient très vite, que ce soit en mission ou en cours.

« **Tu sais Marinette, je suis content de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sous le masque de Ladybug. J'me sens tellement plus léger de savoir que c'est toi. Tu es la seule à connaître cette autre facette de ma personnalité.** »

Elle sourit, rétorquant qu'il en était de même pour lui, qui connaissait plus de choses que sa propre meilleure amie. Et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui dire au revoir, coupée par sa mère qui l'appelait à nouveau, Adrien l'avait embrassé. A peine quelques instants, mais ça avait été suffisant pour goûter aux lèvres tendres de celui qu'elle aimait, lui rappelant cette douce sensation qu'elle avait ressentit plusieurs années auparavant, ce jour où elle avait embrassé Chat Noir pour le libérer de sa haine. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé d'ailleurs, de ce fameux baiser.

Toute chamboulée par ce contact inopiné, il profita de la surprise pour lui murmurer un « je t'aime» puis s'en alla, laissant la demoiselle pantoise. Choquée. Heureuse.

Une sensation intense irradiait doucement dans tout son corps alors qu'elle le regardait descendre les escaliers, leurs regards se croisant une dernière fois.

« **Alors ça, c'est un vrai baiser d'amour. C'était tellement mignon, Marinette !** » s'écria Tikki, toute heureuse du bonheur de celle qui la possédait.

Marinette ne répondit pas, portant simplement les doigts à ses lèvres, encore émue. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Chat Noir, ce n'était pas un simple ami, c'était lui, Adrien, et il lui avait volé son premier baiser. Ils étaient quitte en somme, même si lui n'était pas au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait plusieurs années plus tôt, le jour de la saint valentin.

« **Marinette !** » appela une nouvelle fois la boulangère qui s'impatientait.

« **J'arrive maman !** »

Quel drôle de week end. Elle s'en souviendrait longtemps très certainement. Et elle en entendrait certainement parler lorsqu'elle en ferai part à Alya le soir même, puisque cette dernière devait l'aider à terminer un projet de couture : une robe de soirée pour un vernissage auquel devait participer la demoiselle pour son stage de journalisme.


End file.
